The present invention relates to a multipurpose cable lock and, more particularly, to a structure having locking devices such as a mobile stopper head, an adjusting stopper head, and a locking stopper head matched in a lock body to pass through and be wound around an article for locating it.
There are many cases that notebook computers are taken away unintentionally or stolen purposely by other people, hence losing important data. Most notably, the notebook computer responsible for the U.S. nuclear war plan had been stolen for several months. This is because there is no tool for locking a notebook computer at a specific position. Because notebook computers having good portability have smaller and smaller volumes, and their functions are similar to those of desktop computers, more and more people start to use them as portable articles.
However, owners cannot guard their notebook computers all the time. No matter at work or in commuting vehicles, stations, and airports, a notebook computer should have locking function. Therefore, a burglarproof device for a notebook computer is needed. Additionally, there are always some burglars wanting to steal personal luggage or computers or displays disposed in public places. The present invention aims to solve the above problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a multipurpose cable lock mainly used to lock and connect luggage, wherein a cable can pass through an article to be locked and wind around the present invention at a specific position so as to form a fixed structure. A protection structure of personal luggage is thus formed to prevent important articles from being stolen.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the above multipurpose cable lock capable of fixing a notebook computer on a desk or at a specific position, wherein a special locking stopper head is locked and connected with the notebook computer from an axial stopper by a pair of locking feet, thereby being easily fastened with a lock head. Similarly, a cable is slipped on a fixed structure to prevent the computer from being stolen.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a multipurpose cable lock, wherein a third locking device for joining is added on a cable in addition to a locking stopper head and a mobile stopper head. The third locking device is an adjusting stopper head, which is different from the mobile stopper head in that the mobile stopper head is restricted at the tail end of the cable, while the adjusting stopper head can be fixed at any position of the cable because of its special structure. That is, the adjusting stopper head can be located between a lock body of the cable and a locking device of cable head, hence achieving arbitrary locating function on the cable. Moreover, restricting function can be achieved with a cable of the shortest length.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide the above multipurpose cable lock, whereby locating effect of the adjusting stopper head, the locking stopper head, and the mobile stopper head with the lock body can be improved. A raised portion is formed on the bottom face of the above three heads, and a groove is disposed on the lock body, thereby forming an embedding mechanism to prevent the adjusting stopper head, the locking stopper head, and the mobile stopper head from sliding out from the lock body. Therefore, it will be much more difficult to destroy the present invention and then steal the article locked by the present invention.
To achieve the above objects, the structure of the present invention is described below. One end of a cable joins a lock body. The other end of the lock body has a locking stopper. The outer end of the locking stopper joins a bottom locking edge, and the lock body has a top locking edge thereon. The other end of the cable is wound back to form a ring part. The ring part joins a mobile stopper head. The mobile stopper head has an ear hole to be passed through by the cable. The mobile stopper head has a disk-shaped main body with an annular groove at the periphery thereof. The annular groove can be locked between the top and bottom locking edges of the lock body. The bottom face of the main body has a raised portion embedded into a groove on an end face of the lock body.
A locking stopper head for locking a notebook computer is also provided. The locking stopper head has a disk-shaped main body with an annular groove at the periphery thereof. The annular groove can be locked between the top and bottom locking edges of the lock body. The main body has a pair of locking feet therein. The locking foot has a hook head to stick into a fixing hole of a computer housing. The other end of the locking foot is joined in the main body. An axial stopper is used to let the locking foot unfold and be locked. The axial stopper has a raised head to be embedded into the groove on an end face of the lock body.
The cable passes through an adjusting stopper head. The adjusting stopper head has a main body. One end of the main body has an ear hole to be passed through by the cable. The other end of the main body has a bushing seat so that the inner end of a bushing can be embedded therein. The periphery of the inner end of the bushing has a locating annular groove. A pin is inserted into the locating annular groove from the main body to let the bushing not slide out.
The center of the bushing has an inner thread to be screwed to an outer thread at the middle section of a locating shaft capable of moving axially. When the bushing is turned, the inner end of the locating shaft will press on the cable, and the periphery of the adjusting stopper head will form an annular groove to be fastened between the top and bottom locking edges of the lock body. The outer end of the locating shaft is embedded into the groove on an end face of the lock body.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: